rohanfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Muppets @ The Vic Theatre in Chicago IL (November 21 2019)
They got in line for the night show which is an absolute ticket vendor and they bought tickets. They got tickets for the show and then The Muppets opened their shows with their Muppet Show Theme and they started with Something So Right, and it followed by Together Again, and Moving Right Along. Kermit, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Gonzo, Scooter, Fozzie Bear, and Walter were wearing hats for the next song. Kermit welcomed everyone to the show and asked how everybody was doing, Kermit told the audience that that was good. Walter announced that they got a special musical program and said that they were performing the entire "Muppets 2011 album in sequence and it's entirely and told everyone that they were 4 songs away from performing the entire album. Kermit said that this next song was originally written by Bret McKenzie and told everybody to stand up and turn on their cameras and introduced We're Doing A Sequel. And after that, Kermit introduced Nadya and They were talking about the Gulag. And Nadya said that this next song featured The Russian Prisoners which The Russian Prisoners came out, and she introduced The Big House. After that, she introduced Constantine and Dominic Badguy. as Nadya walks off, Constantine said that this next song featured Dominic Badguy and introduced I'm Number One. And all The Muppets and Gary came out and Kermit told everyone that after that they would be performing the entire Muppets 2011 Album. and Kermit said that this next song was from their movie that was made in 1979 and featured Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem, introduced The Happiness Hotel and did the spoken parts of it. The Muppets left the stage after the song except Walter, Gary Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem who remained on stage for the next song. Walter said that they got a new album and introduced Muppets 2011 they have the soundtrack CD to go along with it and he said no matter how brushing teeth is very important for the song and he said he just wanted to remind them guys, no refunds. Gary said that the Muppets 2011 is a movie and thanked everyone for coming. He said that kids used to sing this song in the bathroom. and Walter told people that everyone that they were going to perform the entire album Muppets 2011 album in sequence. told everyone to imagine that people were in the bathroom brushing their teeth. And the people got too close and Walter told everyone that not that too closer which the audience stayed in the seats. and Walter said so anyway you guys, and introduced Life's A Happy Song. and during the song Walter told everyone to stand up before the 2nd verse. and during the end of the song there was a blizzard confetti cannon. and after that, Pictures in My Head made the pictures come to life. and Paul Simon came out and played Me and Julio Down By The Schoolyard along with Dr. Teeth and The Electric Mayhem. Fozzie Bear and The Moopet Band came out for Rainbow Connection (Moopets Version) and after that, Starship came out for We Built This City. and Mary said that this next song featured Miss Piggy and told everyone to stand up and introduced Me Party. and after that, Kermit introduced Tex Richman and was talking about getting the studio back. Tex Richman said that this next song featured the backup dancers and introduced Let's Talk About Me. and after that, Walter and Gary came back out and were talking to Kermit about being a man or muppet. and Walter said that this next song was from their album Bret McKenzie, and introduced Man or Muppet and there was another blizzard confetti cannon. Smells Like Teen Spirit followed by Forget You. and at the end of Rainbow Connection there was another blizzard confetti cannon, and The Whistling Caruso which Walter whistled. and at the end of Life's A Happy Song there was another blizzard confetti cannon, Bandanana and The Snowths appeared. and after Bandanana, there was a blizzard confetti cannon. They did I'll Get You What You Want (Cockatoo in Malibu), Interrogation Song, and Moves Like Jagger for the 1st encore, and Marcarena, Bohemian Rhapsody, and Can You Picture That. and they went out before it closed.